This invention relates to a conductive pattern producing method, and more particularly, relates to an improvement for a conductive pattern producing method which makes the pattern thus produced by the method more credible.
Heretofore, the interest of operators in manufacturing liquid crystal devices which comprises a pair of glass substrates and electrode pattern including addressing lines and signal lines for producing a matrix arrangement, is directed to how to form a pattern on the substrates without defects and with a high reliability of the pattern. Also the device generally includes an IC chip for driving the liquid crystal device. The facilitation and credibility of the connection between the IC chip and the pattern is always in question. Particularly, where a pattern is formed on a glass substrate, fissures are likely to occur in the pattern which cause disconnections in circuitry.